leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Banshee's Veil
For the removed item, see * is gold efficient. * The passive must be at least for to be gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is a strong item against magic damage but is most valued for its ability to prevent crowd control or counter poke damage. As such it is highly recommended to build when you are being focused by crowd control effects, or when the enemy has initiation or pulling abilities like and . Combined with , will make you very resilient to both magic and physical damage. * During the late game, is a great addition for AP carries because it can block important crowd control abilities (e.g. , , ), or in other words, it can prevent the enemy from initiating on you. Notes * If is up and you activate , or , both shields will pop when hit by an ability. This is intended.RiotDaemon's post about shields interactions * passive will block the vision-based components of or . * can negate effects from items such as and . * does not negate summoner spells ( , ) * will not block damage from persistent area of effect abilities ( , ) * will not block passive damage over time effects from abilities such as or . * passive carries over to clones, like or . * Dominion counterpart was . * Some of abilities and the attacks will pop the shield. * When is purchased on , the shield will be added on top of , resulting in two protective shields. When is attacked only one shield will break, being left with another one. Patch History from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 45. ;V7.9 * + + + = ** + + = * Ability power increased to 70 from 0. * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 70. * Health reduced to 0 from 300. * Base health regeneration reduced to 0% from 100%. ;V6.9 * + + = . ** + + = . * Health reduced to 300 from 500. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 500 from 450. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 60. ;V5.16 * New recipe: + + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Magic resist increased to 60 from 55. ;V4.20 * Combine cost increased to from . * Now grants 100% base health regeneration. * No longer grants 45 flat health regeneration per 5 for 10 seconds upon taking damage from champions or breaking the spell shield. ;V4.13 * Passive cooldown increased to 40 seconds from 25 seconds. ;V4.3 * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.10 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Mana reduced to 0 from 300. * New Unique Passive: Grants +45 health regen per 5 seconds for up to 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion or when the spell shield breaks. ;V3.02 * Item cost decreased to from . ;V1.0.0.154 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Health increased to 400 from 300. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Mana reduced to 300 from 375. * Health reduced to 300 from 375. * Magic resist reduced to 45 from 50. * Passive cooldown changed to 25 seconds after not taking damage from champions instead of a flat 45 seconds. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.113 * Shield refresh time increased to 45 seconds from 30. ;V1.0.0.107 * Health reduced to 375 from 450. * Mana reduced to 375 from 400. * Magic resistance reduced to 50 from 57. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Will now only proc on cloned units if it was ready to activate when the clone was created. In other words, clones now sync their states to the main champion when created. ;V0.9.25.24 * Passive cooldown increased to 30 from 25. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * New recipe: Now requires . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * Mid tier legendary Health / Mana / Magic Resist item. * Unique passive: Block one negative spell every 25 seconds. }} References cs:Banshee's Veil de:Schleier der Todesfee es:Velo de la Banshee fr:Voile de la Banshee pl:Całun Banshee ru:Banshee's Veil zh:女妖面纱 Category:Magic resistance items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Ability power items